2001
'2001 (MMI) '''was a common year starting on Monday, the 2nd year of the 3rd millennium, the 2nd year of the 21st century, and the 2nd year of the 2000s decade. Events * January 1 – A nine foot tall rock was placed by an artist in Seattle's Magnuson Park, like the one in ''2001: A Space Odyssey. * January 13 – A strong earthquake hits El Salvador, killing at least 800. (See also February 13.) * January 20 – Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo becomes the 14th President of the Republic of the Philippines, replacing Joseph Estrada. * January 20 – George W. Bush replaces Bill Clinton and becomes the 43rd President of the United States. * January 22 – Four of the "Texas 7" are caught at a store in Woodland Park, Colorado and a fifth kills himself. * January 24 – The last two of the "Texas 7" are caught by police in Colorado Springs, Colorado. * January 26 – A 50-year-old DC-3 crashes near Ciudad Bolivar, Venezuela and kills 24 people. * January 26 – An earthquake happens in Gujarat, India; more than 20,000 die. * January 29 – Thousands of students in Indonesia tell President Abdurrahman Wahid that he should give up his job because he was caught doing something bad. * January 31 – A court finds one Libyan guilty and another innocent in the bombing of Pan Am Flight 103 which crashed in Lockerbie, Scotland in 1988. * February 5 – Tom Cruise and Nicole Kidman announced that they are not together anymore. * February 6 – Likud Party leader Ariel Sharon wins election as Prime Minister of Israel. * February 9 – American submarine USS Greeneville accidentally hits and sinks Japanese fishing ship Ehime-Maru. * February 12 – NEAR Shoemaker spacecraft lands on 433 Eros becoming the first spacecraft to land on an asteroid. * February 13 – An earthquake hits El Salvador, killing at least 400. * February 16 – Iraq disarmament crisis: British and U.S. forces carry out bombing raids attempting to destroy Iraq's air defense network. * February 16 – Baghdad suburb bombed by US and UK war planes, killing 3 people. * February 18 – During the Daytona 500 race, NASCAR driver Dale Earnhardt is killed in a car crash. * February 18 – FBI agent Robert Hanssen is arrested for being a spy. * February 19 – An Oklahoma City bombing museum is dedicated at the Oklahoma City National Memorial. * February 26 – Treaty of Nice was signed. * March 24 – Apple Computer's Mac OS X version 10.0 is released. * April 1 – An American EP-3E spyplane collides with a Chinese F-8 fighter jet and is forced to make an emergency landing in Hainan, China. The U.S. crew was jailed for 10 days and the Chinese pilot, Wang Wei, went missing and thought to be dead. * April 1 – Former president of the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia Slobodan Milosevic surrenders to police special forces, to be tried on charges of war crimes. * April 26 – Junichiro Koizumi becomes Prime Minister of Japan. * April 28 – American Dennis Tito becomes the first space tourist. * May 1 – The Japanese cities of Urawa, Omiya, and Yono become one to form the city of Saitama. * May 10 – In Ghana, a sudden rush at a soccer game kills over 120. * May 24 – Mountain climbing: Sherpa Temba Tsheri, 16, becomes the youngest person to reach the top of Mount Everest. * May 25 – Mountain climbing: Erik Weihenmayer, of Boulder, Colorado, becomes the first blind person to reach the top of Mount Everest. A 64-year old Sherman Bull, of New Canaan, Connecticut, becomes the oldest person to reach the top. * June 5-9 – Houston, Texas is devastated by flooding when Tropical Storm Allison hits the city. Texas Medical Center lost years of research and data and thousands of lab animals. Twenty-two people die; damage exceeds five billion American dollars. * June 7 – Tony Blair's Labour Party were selected for second term in UK General Election * June 11 – Timothy McVeigh is executed for the Oklahoma City Bombing. * June 19 – An American missile hits a soccer field in northern Iraq, killing 23 people and wounding 11. * June 20 – Andrea Yates drowns her children in a bathtub and confesses to her crime. She would get life in prison for it. * June 21 – Total solar eclipse. * June 23 – An earthquake measuring 7.9 on the Richter scale, hits the south of Peru. * July 2 – The world's first self-contained artificial heart is implanted in Robert Tools. * July 16 – The FBI arrests Dmitry Sklyarov at a meeting in Las Vegas for violating a condition of the DMCA. * July 18 – In Baltimore, Maryland, a 60-car train derails in a tunnel, causing a fire that last for days and virtually shuts down downtown Baltimore. * July 19 – UK politician and novelist Jeffrey Archer is sentenced to four years in prison for perjury and perverting the course of justice. * July 23 – Megawati Sukarnoputri becomes the new president of Indonesia, replacing Abdurrahman Wahid. * August 9 – US President George W. Bush announces his support for federal funding of limited research on embryonic stem cells. * August 9 – In the Comoros, the military seizes power in the island of Anjouan that had declared independence. They plan to rejoin the Comoros. * September 5 – Peru's attorney general files homicide charges against ex-President Alberto Fujimori. * September 6 – United States v. Microsoft: The United States Justice Department announces that it was no longer seeking to break-up software maker Microsoft and will instead seek a lesser antitrust penalty. * September 9 – Ahmed Shah Massoud, leader of the Northern Alliance, is assassinated in Afghanistan. * September 11 – Almost 3,000 people are killed in the September 11, 2001 attacks on the World Trade Center in New York City, The Pentagon in Arlington, Virginia, and rural Pennsylvania. * September 14 – The Nintendo GameCube is released in Japan. * September 15 – President George W. Bush says that the United States of America is at war against terror. * October 4 – The first case of anthrax in the U.S. is announced by federal officials. * October 7 – The 2001 U.S. Attack on Afghanistan begins. * October 10 – War on Terrorism: US President George W. Bush presents a list of 22 most wanted terrorists. * October 15 – NASA's Galileo spacecraft passes within 112 miles of Jupiter's moon Io. * October 23 – Apple Inc. releases the iPod. * October 25 – Microsoft releases Windows XP. * November – The Doha Declaration relaxes the international intellectual property law by a bit. * November 4 – Hurricane Michelle hits Cuba, destroying crops and thousands of homes. * November 7 – The super-sonic commercial aircraft Concorde starts flying again after a 15-month break. * November 10 – The People's Republic of China became a member of the World Trade Organization. * November 12 – In New York City, an Airbus A300 crashes minutes after takeoff from John F. Kennedy International Airport, killing all 260 on board. * November 12 – 2001 U.S. Attack on Afghanistan: Taliban forces abandon Kabul, the capital of Afghanistan, as the Northern Alliance troops are coming (Northern Alliance fighters took Kabul on November 14). * November 13 – Doha Round: The World Trade Organization ends a four-day conference in Doha, Qatar. * November 13 – War on Terrorism: In the first such act since World War II, US President George W. Bush signs an executive order allowing military tribunals against any foreigners suspected of having connections to terrorist acts or planned acts on the United States. * November 16 – The first Harry Potter movie, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, is released, earning US $975.8 million, becoming the second highest earning movie around the world of all time, behind Titanic. * November 24 - Melanie Thornton, the German/American Pop singer, also the former member of La Bouche, dies in a plane crash going to Zürich, Switzerland,along with Maria Serreno-Serreno and Nathaly Van Het Ende of the German dance band Passion Fruit (band). * November 29 - George Harrison, former lead guitarist of The Beatles, dies of lung cancer at the age of 58. * December 2 – Enron files for Chapter 11 bankruptcy protection five days after Dynegy canceled a US$8.4 billion buyout bid (At the time this was the largest bankruptcy in the history of the United States). * December 13 – The United States withdraw from the 1972 Anti-Ballistic Missile Treaty. * December 13 – Tuanku Syed Sirajuddin, Raja of Perlis becomes the 12th Yang di-Pertuan Agong of Malaysia. * December 14 – Annular solar eclipse. * December 22 – 2001 U.S. Attack on Afghanistan: Hamid Karzai became head of the interim government in Afghanistan. * December 27 – The People's Republic of China is granted permanent normal trade status with the United States. * Category:21st century Category:2000s